Once Bitten, Twice Ed
"Once Bitten, Twice Ed" is the 25th episode of Season 3. It is also the last episode of Season 3. It's also the 77th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy tries to do what he believes is a great scam to everyone, but it ends as a failure. Eddy then recycles the same scam over and over again with minor tweaks to prove to everyone it is a great scam. Plot Ed is playing with his model rocket when he loses control and launches it outside. Ed laughs at the spectacle until he is distracted by a mysterious voice. This voice is that of Baron O' Beefdip, who sets himself up as Ed's lord and master. After commanding Ed to perform a pair of slapstick routines, the baron demands that Ed eat his bed. Ed's appetite is naturally whetted by the thought of this meal, and he is just getting to eating his bed when Edd walks in, Ed's rocket lodged in his ear. While Double D is first going to ask if the rocket's owner is Ed, he is soon distracted by Ed's eating, and once again warns his friend not to tax his digestive system. When Ed points to Baron O' Beefdip as the one who made him eat, Double D takes a closer look and sees a walkie-talkie taped to the back of the toy. When he tries to show Ed, the toy yells at Ed not to let Edd touch him and then commands Ed to wolf down the nonbeliever. Ed advances on Double D as he backs away, scared. When Edd throws open the closet door to try and escape, however, he finds that Eddy has been controlling Ed, and yells at Eddy to make Ed stop. Eddy tells Ed to take five, and Ed stops in his tracks. Double D then asks what the point of this exercise was, and learns that Eddy believes that if you have the right bait, the right person will bite. Eddy then uses Baron O' Beefdip to demand a sandwich, and Ed runs out of the room to get it while Edd ponders Eddy's theory. Soon enough, Double D finds a flaw: it's only been tested on Ed. To counter this, Eddy fakes being sad, and a remorseful Edd immediately feels bad, confirming Eddy's belief about using the right bait. Eddy then declares that they will test his idea out as part of his brand new scam. The walkie-talkies will play a big part in his plan, of course, and so soon enough he's taped them to a mailbox he calls "Marty Mailbox" and enticed Jimmy into thinking that the mailbox is talking to him. Jimmy rounds up all of the kids and leads them to the woods, where the Eds have set up something called Raccoon Round-Up in a clearing. Eddy and Edd introduce the scam, the purpose of which is to bag the critter with three marshmallow shots. Rolf isn't enthused by the idea of using such wimpy ammo, though, and he chooses to use his Great Nano Kidney Stone Keychain. He sets up behind the slingshot, and Ed comes out of the bushes in a raccoon costume. Rolf is just getting ready to blow the animal to bits when Jonny steps into the way, angry about the cruelty to animals. Nazz and Jimmy agree with this sentiment, and Sarah soon unmasks Ed, much to Eddy's chagrin. Rolf takes back his quarter as he and the kids leave. Of course, Eddy isn't ready to give up yet, and with a little bit of tweaking, the scam is turned into Mutant Land. The intro is the same, only this time the patsy is Jonny, through a tree who calls himself "Teddy Treebark". The same thing as last time happens, with Jonny dragging the kids along. When he arrives, he's angry because Teddy Treebark is absent, but Eddy quickly shuffles Rolf along, as Rolf loves a challenge. Rolf agrees, and Edd show him the setup again, once more offering the marshmallows. Kevin is ready, however, and suggests that Rolf use his father's ball-peen hammer. Once again, Rolf takes aim, and once again, Jonny wrecks the scam. Sarah angrily realizes that it's the same as last time, and the kids take off again. Eddy is committed to this scam, and is going to tweak it until it finally works. With this in mind, he uses the same walkie-talkie setup over and over and over even after it's ceased working and changes the scam. It's third incarnation is Meat Mania; its fourth, Cockroach Country; then Jogging Pants World, and finally Fridge Land. This last idea finally attracts somebody: Sarah, who has found Eddy's walkie-talkie and is returning it. Fed up, Eddy declares the scam gold, and a comment from Ed about needing to pee makes Eddy decide to change it to Bathroom World. For once, Ed wrecks this iteration, by using one of the toilets and then declaring the scam "ready for tweaking!" Memorable Quotes *'Ed': with his toy rocket "All pistons are ready for a go! Astronauts are prepared!" rocket into his belly "Uh-oh! The ship is being devoured by a mutant fat belly! Quick! Turn on your perpetual micro-orbital rocket! RUN AWAY!" launches the rocket. It bounces around Ed's room, smacks Ed in the face, and exits the house by way of some broken doors. "Whoops." chuckles jollily. ---- *'Eddy': 'Teddy Treebark' "Hey you! My name's Teddy Treebark! Tired of being the neighborhood poltroon? Want to save the world and be a hero for the first time in your stinking life?" ---- *'Eddy' Baron O' Beefdip "Quick, bend over!" bends over and hits his head on the table. "Pull up your feet." pulls his feet and falls over. "Now, eat your mattress!" Ed: from his bed to his master "Yum!" heads over and begins eating his bed. Edd walks in, Ed's model stuck in his ear. Edd: "Excuse me, Ed. Is this your–" Ed eat his mattress "–GOOD LORD MAN!!" ---- *'Ed': eating his mattress "That hit the spot!" Edd: exasperated "Ed! What have I told you about the needless taxing of your digestive system?" ---- *'Ed': the disgusted kids leave the Racoon Round-Up scam "Come again!" ---- *'Jonny': the raccoon on the huge doorway that reads 'Raccoon Round-Up' "Holy cow, Plank! Look at the size of that raccoon!" Kevin: bored "Looks like a bloated squirrel." ---- *'Jonny': "Holy cow, Plank! Look at the size of that alien!" Sarah: unimpressed "Is that a raccoon?" Kevin: "Pathetic." ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf wishes to use his lucky Great Nano kidney stone key chain!" Nazz: aback "What did he say that thing was?" ---- *'Rolf': the Ed raccoon "Rolf sees it! Goodbye, Pinocchio!" ---- *'Edd': in his Mutant Land costume "Greetings. And welcome to Mutant Land." Eddy: over Edd "And for an interstellar quarter, all you brave interstellar toxic soldiers can catch your very own brainsucking mutant!" Jonny: suspicious "Where's Teddy Treebark?" Trivia *Rolf has a key chain in the form of his Great Nano's "oversized kidney stone." *This is the first episode where Baron 'O Beef Dip makes a major appearance. *'Goof': When Sarah says "I bet," her mouth didn't move. *'Goof': After Ed ate his mattress, it suddenly reappeared behind him. *The scams were an example of a shooting gallery. *This episode has the most scams that took place in a single episode. Another episode that had multiple scams was "Gimme Gimme Never Ed." *Kevin's Dad is mentioned again when Kevin tells Rolf to use his father's "lucky ball-peen." (a hammer) *'Running Gags': *#Eddy convincing the kids to come to his scam through planting walkie-talkies on various objects that are close to each person (to the point where he tries it on Wilfred in the end). *#Eddy tweaking his scam slightly after it fails. *#Eddy fooling almost everyone with walkie-talkies attached to objects. *#Rolf kicking Eddy and getting his money back. *#Jonny ruining the scams. *54th time the Kankers didn't appear. *This is the second appearance of Ed's 1/32 scale Planet Orbital Retractor #2 model rocket. The first time was in "Ed in a Halfshell". *The chime that was played in the Raccoon Round-Up scam was the music of the Mexican Hat Dance. It was played again in "Sorry, Wrong Ed". **This is the second time Nazz said, "This is stupid." The first time was "Dim Lit Ed". *The marshmallow launcher used in the scams to shoot down Ed was later made into a weapon in the game FusionFall with the same name. Interestingly, it is the first guide weapon you get if you choose Edd as your guide (it is a rocket launcher). *Here is a list of all the different "scams" the Eds thought of during this episode. *#Raccoon Round-Up *#Mutant Land *#Meat Mania *#Cockroach Country *#Jogging Pants World *#Fridge Land *#Bathroom World Gallery Once bitten twice ed 0001.jpg|GOOD LORD MAN! Mind-Controlled Ed.jpg|"Must eat non-believer!" Raccoon Round-Up.jpg|"Looks more like a bloated squirrel." - Raccoon Round Up. Mutant Land.jpg|"Is that a raccoon?" - Mutant Land. Meat Mania.jpg|"This IS stupid..." - Meat Mania. Cock Roach Country.jpg|Cockroach Country. Jogging Pants World.jpg|Jogging Pants World. Fridge Land.jpg|Fridge Land. Bath Room World.jpg|Bath Room World. Gro-an.png|"Groan." waitin'.png|Ed and Edd in their Fridge Land costumes. all of them are half naked but Double D XD.png|The Eds in their Raccoon Round Up costumes. Video See Also *Raccoon Round-Up/Mutant Land Category:Episodes Category:Season 3